


Watching Over

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft's Meddling, Pole Dancing, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft will make sure this night goes as it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over

Mycroft Holmes did not hear about the stag night plans from his brother or Dr Watson. Molly relayed them to Gregory, who called with a "just thought you should know."

Now he was watching on the CCTV as John and Sherlock went into the first bar on the list. With any luck the evening would be uneventful, but given the two men he was observing he highly doubted it would be so.

The first few bars were quiet. Mycroft leaned on his hands as he watched the pair make their way down the street to the next one. He could tell by the way John got the door for Sherlock that he was going to make things more interesting. A smile curved Mycroft’s lips as he switched to a feed inside the bar. Sure enough John slipped a couple shots into those ridiculous graduated cylinders.

Sherlock was oblivious as he drank. Even from here, Mycroft could see the way John was watching him. As if the wedding had never been planned at all. Mycroft glanced at some files he had here on the bride. A problem for another day.

By the time they left the bar, Sherlock was leaning on John. Mycroft raised an eyebrow as they went a few blocks and stumbled into a certain bar. Well, this should be interesting.

On the stage a man was working the pole. Sherlock watched, clearly entranced. Mycroft couldn’t hear the music, but he could see the man’s grace. John was saying something, then shaking his head and going to get them more drinks.

John was only gone a few minutes, but that was enough time for Sherlock to somewhat drunkenly climb on the stage. The dancer gave him a bemused smile and moved to the side. John came back to find Sherlock moving around the pole with surprising skill. Mycroft suspect John didn’t know his flatmate had always been a dancer.

Shaking himself, John was evidently yelling at Sherlock. The lanky detective hooked his legs around the pole and smiled at him upside down. John shook his head and stalked off to a table with the drinks. After a moment, Sherlock extricated himself and stumbled after him. There was applause Mycroft couldn’t hear. John was sipping his drink, watching Sherlock approach.

Sherlock leaned in to say something, but just then a bouncer came up to them. Sherlock started arguing and John stepped in to pull him back. He tossed some money at the bouncer and all but hauled the detective back out into the street.

John hooked an arm around Sherlock’s waist as they stumbled down the street. Mycroft made sure the traffic lights were in their favor as they headed for the next bar. The bouncer took one look at the pair and shook his head, pointing them at a cab. Mycroft could have sent a car, but best not to be seen interfering.

The pair got out of the cab in front of Baker Street. Sherlock looked a little confused as he peered at the door. John got it open and then tripped as he went inside. Sherlock tried to catch him but instead they landed side by side on the stairs. The door was still open as Sherlock blinked at John. The soldier was laughing, muttering something. He turned his head and froze, inches from Sherlock’s face. Biting his lip, John settled on his back and crossed his arms. Sherlock looked at him a minute longer, then rolled over, still pressed tightly against him on the stairs.

“You idiots,” mumbled Mycroft. The door was still wide open and a few minutes later Mrs. Hudson came in. Mycroft watched them talk to her and unsteadily climb the stairs. He had a camera in the main room of the flat, of course. And he watched as before too long Sherlock and John were in their chairs, drinking more and playing some sort of game. John had lost his shoes and socks somewhere.

An alert brought his attention to another screen. A car, heading for Baker Street. Mycroft punched a few commands in and suddenly a light changed unexpectedly. He watched as one car banged into the other. Not awfully bad, but bad enough that the drivers got out to exchange information. He smiled a bit and looked back at the flat. John and Sherlock were looking at each other. John was shrugging and leaned forward until he was between Sherlock’s knees, looking up at him.

Sherlock leaned forward. Mycroft held his breath until the gap was closed between them and they kissed. “About bloody time,” he muttered. As John climbed into Sherlock’s lap he turned the camera off.

Mycroft checked a few more things, then stood and grabbed his coat. A few more loose ends needed to be taken care of but things were finally going the way they should have been all along. He collected the files and tucked them under his arm, heading out into the cool night air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to the usual suspects..
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
